Heaven is the answer
by CosYou'reNotPointing
Summary: Rachel wants to play 7 minutes in heaven. It's Kurt's turn to spin the bottle. What are the chances of it landing on one Sebastian Smythe?


**Okay so this idea's been bouncing around in my head for a while now ever since I watched '13 going on 30' (which is a great film by the way, highly recommend it :3)**

**Anyway, I couldn't think of a decent reason as to why Kurt and Blaine aren't together anymore so for the purpose of this fic they're just not. (Don't shoot me, I do love Klaine too)**

**Rachel wants to play 7 minutes in heaven. It's Kurt's turn to spin the bottle. What are the chances of it landing on one Sebastian Smythe?**

* * *

The room around him was overheated and crowded by the bodies packed into it and Kurt struggled to crawl away from the small circle that was forming around him. He eventually gave up with an irritated groan and settled with being wedged between a very giggly Mercedes and an emotional Santana.

''Would it kill anyone to get me a decent drink around here? It would make handling Miss Sob-Story over here a lot easier.'' Kurt rolled his eyes as Santana attempted to shove him over after the comment, but she failed miserably and ended up flopping into his lap.

He snatched up the plastic cup of whatever mixture Puck offered to him and took a large gulp, coughing soon after he inhaled some of the weird looking drink.

''G-God, what the fuck is this?'' Kurt spluttered out, his face screwing up with distaste but soon downed the remaining content, closing his eyes briefly to try and block out the burning sensation in his throat.

''A little thing we normal people like to call alcohol, Hummel. Ever heard of the stuff? No of course you haven't, because everything's always perfect and innocent in Princess land.'' Sebastian piped up with a smirk, sipping slowly at what he'd made for himself, turns out he's rather handy when it comes to cocktail making.

''It was a rhetorical question, smart ass,'' Kurt snapped back, shooting him an irritated look. ''Why are you even here? Who invited you?''

''If you must know, Mercedes did. Something about you needing to get laid? Apparently you're rather annoying when sex deprived.''

Kurt gaped at him, brows knitting together as he looked at Mercedes, who was too busy playing with Tina's hair to know what was going on in the world.

''If you weren't so drunk I would kill you,'' he murmured angrily, turning his attention back to Sebastian, who was grinning smugly. ''Oh like I'd ever have sex with you, it makes me sick to the stomach just thinking about it.''

''Whatever,'' He grumbled in reply, looking at Rachel stiffly. ''So are we playing this stupid game or not? Because I'm bored and only a certain amount of booze can help me put up with all of you.''

''Okay! Finn, you can go first because I loooove you.'' Rachel slurred out, dancing to some random beat running through her head as she sipped at another wine cooler happily.

Finn grinned and spun the empty vodka bottle in the middle of the circle and cheered a little when it landed on Rachel, quickly jumping to his feet.

''Woo! Let's go Finny boy...'' She chanted, unsteadily crawling towards the closet door before going inside with him.

Ten minutes past and once everyone started constantly complaining about the noises coming from inside, Sam got up and opened the door. He rolled his eyes as they both stumbled out, completely flushed and breathing heavily.

''Let someone else join in!'' Kurt whined and failed his arms slightly for added effect, laughing at his own words. He'd downed another three cups of alcohol since Rachel and Finn had their '7 minutes in heaven', murmuring about how much he hated Sebastian the whole time since.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes after each comment, it was all just drunken talk after all. Or at least he hoped he was. He was never one to express feelings, even embrace them. He fell for Kurt way back when he thought he liked Blaine, one look at Kurt's beauty and he was hooked.

Puck and Sam went in next, banging on the door loudly and making the most exaggerated noises anyone had ever heard. Everyone was laughing wrecks until Tina and Mike ended up going in, no one wanted to know what they did in there but most had resulted to sticking their fingers in each other's ears.

''Finally, it's my turn. Every single one of you should acknowledge now that you should be lucky to have access to this.'' Kurt gestured to his body in a sultry way before spinning the bottle, watching it intently before his eyes trailed up to see who it had landed on.

''Well, well, well. It looks like it's your lucky day, Kurt.'' Sebastian smirked widely, only tipsy so he still had enough control to carefully choose his words.

''You know what, I don't even care.''

''After you then.'' He stood up slowly and ignored the way everyone stared between them wide eyed and unblinking, watching Kurt stand shakily before strutting to the closet.

''Hurry your ass in here, Smythe, I'm already bored waiting''

Sebastian made his way into the cramped space, closing the door behind him as he tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes fell on Kurt, who was leaning against the back shelves of the tiny room.

''Well, I never thought this would happen. You of all people,'' Kurt scoffed, mood dramatically changing as he leaned off the shelves, taking a couple of steps towards Sebastian. ''Although, you do look positively delicious tonight... Since when have you started making an effort with your appearance?''

''Well it's not like I did it to impress you so keep on dreaming, sweetheart''

''Sweetheart? Who knew you could use such endearing pet names,'' he practically purred, slowly running his hands up Sebastian's strong torso, pressing against him lightly. ''I hope you can prove as to why this is called seven minutes in /heaven/''

''I don't need to prove anything, it's all natural talent.'' Sebastian murmured in reply, inhaling sharply when Kurt brushed against his growing bulge. He gripped both of his hands and backed him up against the opposite wall firmly.

Kurt hummed with an excited grin, alcohol pulsing through his body, only having a vague idea of what was going on. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, rolling his hips forward with a small whine, biting his lip seductively.

''K-Kurt… What are you…'' Sebastian stuttered out, trying his best not to moan embarrassingly loudly. He'd been waiting for this opportunity ever since he first laid eyes on him, just not in this way. But since when was he one to complain?

''Bite me.'' Kurt growled out, frustrated by Sebastian's lack of contact, he rolled his hips forward again more firmly.

''With pleasure...'' He smirked and leaned his head down to bite Kurt's collarbone harshly, tugging lightly before sucking on the damaged skin to soothe the purplish bruise already forming.

''F-Finally,'' Kurt moaned out, tilting his head back as he let Sebastian kiss up his neck slowly. ''But you're still an asshol-oh, oh, Seb…''

Sebastian grinned as he continued to now palm him roughly, sucking random hickeys into Kurt's neck with a satisfied hum. He's always had a thing for Kurt's neck, if he had the opportunity he would quite happily sit and watch the delicate structure for hours. Now he was free to do what he wanted, he was always one to take advantage of a situation like this.

Kurt pressed his hands slowly down the firm muscles on Sebastian's back, running his fingers along his belt before frantically undoing his jeans with a whimper as Sebastian brushed his lips over his ear.

Eventually Kurt tugged them down along with his boxers, letting him undo his own before doing the same. Kurt inhaled sharply as Sebastian gripped his aching cock roughly, stroking at a painfully slow pace.

"Tease..." he murmured out, bucking his hips forward into Sebastian's hand, letting his head fall forward to rest on his shoulder with a muffled "P-Please..."

Sebastian smirked at his plea, continuing his actions before letting out a sigh as he started to pump him in a faster rhythm, pressing against Kurt's thigh with a small moan, seeking contact.

Kurt mewled happily and bit down on Sebastian's shoulder, reaching a hand down to messily begin stroking him in a rough and uneven rhythm.

"S-Shit" He mumbled out, snapping his hips forward at the slightest touch of Kurt's soft hand, this was far better than he'd ever imagined it to be.

"I'm g-gonna... Sebastian, fuck!" Kurt moaned out loudly as he felt Sebastian's thumb brush over his tip, squeezing him harshly as he reached his climax suddenly, head lulling back as he stroked him through his high.

Kurt soon leaned his head forward, capturing Sebastian's lips in a sloppy kiss with too much tongue and their teeth clanked together harshly.

Compiling, Sebastian kissed back and whined a little when Kurt started to stroke him again. He went to mumble something before jumping slightly when the door swung open, standing in the doorframe an approving Puck and a wide-eyed Sam.

"Get some, Hummel!" Puck chanted with a smirk, bursting into laughter when Kurt squeaked and shoved Sebastian back half-heartedly, flushing darkly.

"Your seven minutes was up three minutes ago." Sam stated coolly, swallowing roughly before dragging Puck away from the scene and back to the circle.

"We just… I... You…" Kurt breathed out in a blur, trying to regain his composture.

"You don't expect me to finish myself off, do you? Because that would be rude…" Sebastian smirked as he looked over at him, admiring over the face /he/ had done that to him.

Kurt frowned as he pulled up his boxer-briefs and jeans, pursing his lips a little as he looked over him slowly when Sebastian awkwardly pulled up his own.

"Well?" He asked impatiently, gritting his teeth as the material of his boxers rubbed against his throbbing cock.

"Just shut up and follow me if you know what's good for you." Kurt answered steadily, face breaking into a smirk at the shocked look on Sebastian's face. "Oh I know a good fuck when I see one, c'mon..."

Sebastian let a low whimper escape his throat as Kurt took his hand and tugged him out the closet, glancing around at the surprised faces they passed on their way. "You've certainly changed your tune, Hummel."

"Just shut up and save your energy, asshole." Kurt shot back but grinned, leading him upstairs clumsily, eventually pulling him into Rachel's room.

"Wow. It's like Barbie threw up in here…" Sebastian grumbled as he shut the door behind them, blinking when Kurt crowded him against the door with a small giggle at the comment.

"I'm sure you'll get over it once you take me," Kurt murmured in his ear hotly, taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging lightly. "Is that what you want?"

"Fuck… Yes" He growled softly in reply, gripping Kurt's hips firmly when he jumps up, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist.

Kurt hummed in acknowledgment, tilting head to kiss him surprisingly gently before whispering against Sebastian's lips. "Welcome to heaven."


End file.
